This invention relates to the use of calling line identification information messages to control a ringer in a telephone.
In conventional subscriber telephone equipment, calling line identification information is transmitted to the subscriber after a second ring burst. Consequently, if the subscriber desires to know who is calling, the subscriber must not answer the call until after a first ring burst. Even if the subscriber has blocked certain calls based on calling line ID, the subscriber must still hear the first ring. This can be annoying to the subscriber. The present invention addresses this problem.